Project: Transitum Mundi
by Armybot619
Summary: There are multiple universes that exist. Some of goofiness, others of darkness. But when one has the power to travel between these universes. Alliances begin for power, domination, riches, and carnage. Join these characters, weither good or evil. As they try and stop the man behind all the chaos.
1. Chapter 1: First Battle

**Year: ?  
>World: ?<br>Location: ?**

Four men are sitting in a room together. "Is it complete?"

"Yes. We are gathering the forces as we speak."

"Good. And has he kept his end of the bargain?"

"Yes. The shipment will be dropped off on section twenty-ten."

"Then everything is going according to plan. Send a message to our friend in section seventy-seven. Tell him that the march has begun."

"Right away."

"And her?"

"Tell her that we're preparing the assault as of this moment. Her 'item' will be retrieved once we meet again."

"Of course. Shall we be off?"

"Let us."

* * *

><p><strong>Year: ?<br>World: ?  
>Location: ?<strong>

A lady exits a large mansion through the front door.

"Whew, guess i'm last out of the house. I suppose i'll be saying goodbye to this old mansion for a little while." She locks the doors. "But i gotta say... What's taking him so long?..." After a few minutes, a man approaches with a grin on his face.

"Hey there, m'lady. Finished locking up yet?"

"Ugh! You are so late! You have to be the laziest private tutor in the world! I've already given up on you actually teaching me anything useful. But the least you could do at a time like this is help me out a little, Kogoro!"

"Hey m'lady, don't get so worked up. It'll make your skin break out again. I just had a bit of an issue i needed to clear up at the office."

"Oh reeeally? Look, i know you never actually get any detective work done. Why don't you drop the act and concentrate on trying to teach me something, huh?"

"Ah, you were always one of my touchier pupils. This particular issue though... I think i know what it is about."

"What issue? What are you... You mean the stone that was taken from my mansion?"

"Shh! Later, m'lady! Someone's coming!"

All is quite for a few moments. But a sound is building up. Its not the wind, but something else. The sound turns into a bang, which comes from a purple light in the middle of walkway. When the color fads, a person stands in the middle of it. The person appears to be a robot, with red eyes, a staff, a cloak covering his left arm, and a red light on his chest. Two more appear, looking the same.

"_Target acquired."_ He says when looking at Mii. "_Man expendable. Proceed with caution."_ His staff at both ends becomes electric, like the other two's staff.

"Ahhh! What are these robots?!"

"Looks like our culprits have send machines after us. They aren't done with you yet."

"Ugh! We gotta catch 'em and find out where they took the stone!"

"I doubt we can get anything from them, but it's worth the shot."

"Kogoro! Let's get 'em!"

"_Attack."_

Kogoro pulls out his sword, the Nyoraito, and attacks the first robot. They're both equally matched with neither starting to lose. He kicks its chest, staggering back, then fights the other two at the same time. Mii pulls out a small item the size of a wallet, but when she presses a button, it transforms into a gun taller then her. She puts in a clip, clocks the gun, and shoots a robot leaping at her. The bullet is powerful enough to shoot its head clean off. The body falls on the steps, and rolls down.

Kogoro hears the shot. "M'lady. How long have you had that?" He says while still fighting.

"I always have something like this in case of, well, this."

"I wonder the wisdom of giving guns to high school girls." He hits one in the head with his weapon, then sweeps its legs, making it fall. Mii attempts to shoot the other, but the body of the robot gets up, grabs the barrel, then throws it to the side. Mii shocked by this, kicks its red light on its chest, breaking the glass. The kick pushes it back, but doesn't stop it.

Mii then realizes that its red light is a third eye, seeing it moving around like an eyeball. She pulls out a small shotgun from the back of her heel, and shoots it. The robot falls dead. "Kogoro! The red light on its chest is a weak spot."

Hearing this, Kogoro slips up one of the robots, making it loose balance, then stabs the red light by pulling out a sword within the Nyoraito. The last one picks up one of the staffs, and fights him with both that and its own.

Mii runs down to get her gun. Kogoro manages to keep up the pace with the robot, even smiling when he feels the robot give him a hard blow with a staff. It throws both staff down hard at him, but blocks the attack by shielding himself with his weapon. He pushes the staff away strong enough, that the robot staggers. It backs up, but right into the barrel of Mii's gun.

Once again, she blows the head off, then shoots it in the chest. They both look around at the bodies, and realize that they were suppose to keep one alive. "Great. Now we don't know who sent those robots."

"The least we do know is that someone works with robotics. These things are more advanced then anything i've ever seen. And where did you learn to fire guns?"

"We're a family of fighting monks. Everyone in the Koryuji family knows how to fire weapons."

"Besides, what kind of detective carries around a sword like that?"

"A smart one, that's who. It's just the thing for dealing with evil thug's. Plus, my sword skill qualifies me to teach you martial arts, no?"

"Yeah, but i just wish we'd move on to Ninjutsu sometime."

"You're still only in high school, m'lady. A few more years, then we'll talk."

"Are you done yet? Because I wish to make my entrance." Mii and Kogoro are shocked by this unknown voice. They turn to the side and see another purple light flash revealing another person. It looks to be a robot, but is much different then the ones they fought.

This one is wearing a black suit, with a devilish grin on its face. The eyes are tinted light red, its skin black as the color, and teeth razor as blades. "Ta-da!" Mii and Kogoro are stunned by the look of the thing. Kogoro looks confused, while Mii is on the edge of laughing. She does get a smirk out, which displeases the robot. "The hell's so funny?"

*Snickers* "What's up with your head? Were you made in Egypt?"

"Oh laugh at the triangle at my head. Real funny. I'll have you know it goes down at a three-hundred degree angle, then three-hundred and thirty. So no, it's not actually a pyramid."

*Snickers* "Still looks funny."

"Well look at yourself. Ya' boobs are almost out, and lifting a leg a inch you almost exposes your vagila. See this is why I hate anime worlds, most women can't act or wearing anything not fan service like." Mii's attitude changes dramatically after the comment. She charges up a few inches, before Korgoro stops her.

"Are you the one behind the robbery?"

*Chuckles* "I merely work for them. I have no business with cheap dime store girls, and John McClain alike dumbasses. I am here for the girl, and nothing else."

"Well that's a shame. Because this John McClain alike isn't giving the girl up for a Men in Black clone."

"And the girl can fight to y'know!"

"Well sorry to ruin this but, i'm not in the mood for fighting generic anime from... Insert something, I don't care." Like that, the mystery robot disappears in another flash of purple light. So do Mii and Kogoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: ?<br>World: ?  
>Location: Library <strong>

They both end up in the middle of a round circular room, which is filled with books. Kogoro helps Mii up, and looks around the room. The Mystery robot appears on the floor above them, laughing maniacally.

"Where are we?"

"In trouble."

"That's not a location."

"Okay you're in the Bahama's, where do you think?!"

"A library for sure."

"Class A detective, right there." He throws a piece of meat down on to a shadow. But before it lands, fast eating noises are heard, and the meat is nothing but bone. "The creatures will eat anything that has a heartbeat. And..." Two lights start to flicker. "You have an hour to make up your mind. Arrivederci!" He disappears in a flash.

Both of them are back to back, with the lights going off faster and faster, until on two remain on. In panic, Mii screams. Before the last lights turn off, people with flashlights enter. There are four by the looks of things. Two are wearing astronaut outfits, one in street clothes, and the last in a blue suit with a trench coat.

"Hold on!" The man in blue takes out a small device. He aims it at the ceiling, presses a button, and it starts to make a sonic noise. In seconds the lights come back on. The three flash the lights into corners of darkness, and the man puts the device back into his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Good thing we got here in time. I'm the doctor!" The doctor has a smile on his face, with his arm out to shake Kogoro's hand. He shakes it, but nervously. "Right then, so tell me... Why do you look like anime characters?"

**Author's note: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, because i plan to add many more characters from all over. Please leave a comment or review down below, and ask for a character you'd like to see here. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hall of the Warrior God

**Year: ?  
>World: ?<br>Location: ?**

A battle rages on a field of dust, and bodies. Between barbarians and Samurai on-top of horseback. On a hill an abandoned building stands. In a room, a man watches over. The room has the statue of a large dragon, with weapons, two gongs, and two vases. He wears a worn and torn samurai robe, with a sword sheathe at his side. Moments later, three others appear behind him. Two barbarian, one samurai. All seem to be skeletons, making mumbling noises.

The barbarians hold twin axes, and the samurai a sword like the man. Without warning, all three attack. The man quickly draws out his sword, blocking their weapons. He pushes them away, and their fight begins. Hacks and Slashes engulf them. The man winning over. Getting faster and faster with his attacks. The skeletons barley able to keep up.

In the flurry of attacks, the skeletons line-up side by side. The man's sword has a small flame on the tip. It grows into a fire, engulfing the entire blade. He yells as he swings his sword across the chests of the skeletons. They yell in anguish. Two falling backwards, one spins to the side. The fire disappears. He stands silent, with eyes closed. Slowly breathing deeply. "Impressive."

He opens them to see a man standing with two guards. All of them wearing what appears to be Roman Centurion Armor. But the one in the middle is different. The color is iron grey, with subtle cybernetic changes. His helmet has a Mohawk, with a mask in the shape of a face. His guards wear red and black over the armor. But they have no faces. Blank and emotionless, with light shinning off the silver that replaces their head.

"A Roman? I thought you all died a thousand years ago."

"Romans never die. As long as the last star shins in the sky. The empire can rise once again." He takes out the hilt to a sword. But the blade is missing. Until it forms from the hilt itself. Becoming a Roman sword. The same with his arm. creating a slightly smaller Roman shield. The man stands unshocked by these things.

"I have faced gods with swords made from fire and ice. Your tricks do not scare me."

"It does not matter. I've heard all the stories about you, Mitsurugi. Your fight with Algol. The hundreds you've killed in the wars of Japan. And how you seek a challenge. I, am the challenge you have wanted all these years."

"I hope you are. Romans are to be the best warriors of legend. Facing one is meant to be suicide. Lucky for you, i've nothing to live for." He grabs his sword with both hands. Standing ready to fight.

"Be killed before me, Mitsurugi. I am Erebus. The reborn mad general of Septimius Severus!" They charge. Striking their blades against the other. Staring at one another. Mitsurugi looks Erebus in the eye. But it's not an eye. A replica of one, designed to look human. It's nothing more then a camera. Erebus pushes him away.

"Your machine."

Erebus charges once again. This time in a rage. A flurry of attacks hit. More faster then what Mitsurugi can handle. With a powerful blow. Mitsurugi is stunned, opened for the kill. Instead Erebus switches his shield to go up his arm, and hits Mitsurugi in the face. He staggers back from the strike. His check raw red. Touching it felt like a reopened cut.

Erebus switches the shield back into its normal position. He walks up to Mitsurugi. With a swing from his sword, it knocks the blade from Mitsurugi's hands. He grabs Mitsurugi's shoulder, and headbutts him. Cutting open his noise. It starts to bleed. Erebus puts his foot on Mitsurugi's throat. Choking him. "Pathetic." He says.

Before he can finish him off. "Bus, what the hell are you doing?" The suited robot appears.

"Away with you, clumsy idiot. I am finishing is 'challenge" He doesn't look. Only keeps his foot on Mitsurugi.

"Your orders were to scout this world for weaknesses and hero's who would get in our way. Not to attack any of them until we had the resources."

"What does it matter if I kill an old man? He would be forgotten by time, and we'd have one less 'warrior' to deal with."

"Hey I like the guy, and you'd be going against your orders. Must i really tell Wesker about this ordeal?" Fear strikes Erebus at the mention of 'Wesker.' He releases Mitsurugi. "Good. Please excuse my friend. He hasn't been the same since his resurrection. Shall we go?-" Before they leave, the barbarian skeleton that fell to the side attacks one of the roman guards.

It fails to kill him, and gets beheaded by the Roman. In the momentary distraction, Mitsurugi grabs his sword. "Crap. Have your guards distract him. But don't kill him. When we're ready, Wesker will wanna take a look. He fits the type for his project." They disappear in a flash. The Romans ready themselves for a fight. Mitsurugi wipes away the blood from his noise.

Before anyone attacks. A man drops down from the ceiling, slashing one of the Romans. There is little effect. They turn around to find, yet, another man wearing samurai armor. His face covered by a mask of face with horns. "Behold, i am Yoshimitsu the second!" His mask opens to reveal a skull underneath.

"Oh, wonderful." Mitsurugi is displeased. The Romans split-up to fight both men. All sides equaling well against each other. The Romans don't move as fast as Erebus, but follow the same tactics as him. Little damage hits the Romans. They block all attacks with their shields, and armor.

Yoshimitsu dodges a swing, then spins onto the ground with legs crossed. He takes his holster out, and quickly spins into the Roman. levitating off the ground. It becomes a spinning attack, with his sword sticking out for major damage. The Roman blocks most of it, but the final spin breaks his stance. With chest open. Yoshimitsu, still in the air, connects the end of his blade to the other end of his sheath.

A green, heavenly glow consumes the Roman. When it passes, the Roman falls to the ground. Yoshimitsu lands by impaling his sword into the Roman's head. Killing it. Mitsurugi is handling his Roman well, but can't find an opening for a good enough strike. Just as it looks like the Roman can't be defeated. Yoshimitsu jabs his sword into the Roman's back.

It does nothing, but the momentary distraction. Mitsurugi swings his blade four times within a second. They're blocked by the shield just in time, but a fiery explosion breaks the Roman's stance. With a quick slash from below, it fly's off the ground. Then, the battle ends with Mitsurugi beheading the Roman, still in mid-air. Its corpse lands hard on the wooden floor.

Both men put their swords away, in good gesture. "Thank you, Yoshi."

"The honor is mine, swordsman."

"So. His legacy has been passed down. Tell me. How did he fend himself?"

"He fended well, swordsman. And I shall only hope to continue all he has done in his life." He examines the body of the beheaded Roman.

"And you feel no sorrow?"

"I did what was needed to prove my willingness for thy honored title. I feel no shame in doing such."

"Cold hearted, is it not?"

"Must we dwindle on this subject? Or shall we find the culprits behind these faceless machines?" Mitsurugi also takes a look at the armor. Both notice something unusual with it. Yoshi removes the gauntlet from its hand. He knocks on it, making a hollow noise. But its not the typical hollow noise with armor. "It is not iron. Listen." He knocks again, with Mitsurugi's ear on the gauntlet. "Do you hear it?"

"I think?"

Yoshi then pulls of the gauntlet from his hand, and knocks on that. "Well?"

"I believe so."

He puts both gauntlets in a line, then stabs both. The metal one makes the usual 'clank' noise. The other doesn't. Sounding the same as knocking his hand on it. "Look." Upon closer examination. The metal has a dent made by his sword. The Roman's has a cut. A small one. "This is unlike anything i've seen."

"It's not metal, for sure. Could it be something new?"

"Unlikely. The Roman who broke thy noise, was indeed from not anywhere."

"He used dark magic to teleport. Another realm perhaps?"

"Possibly. We must know where they went to." They stand up.

"The only way we could follow is using the same magic as the used. And i doubt we know of any friendly sorcerers or witches."

"What about the girl with the glowing ball?"

"Do we know of her location?"

"I could send scouts."

"I believe she travels with the wolf-man. Last seen in the Imperial City."

"Then we start there." Sounds of men echo through the building.

"I don't suppose you could carry another?"

"Never tried. Shall we?" They run to the balcony. Yoshi jumps first, using his sword to fly. Then catches Mitsurugi with his spare hand. He slowly falls, but speeds up his sword, gaining more air. They fly off, avoiding the battle on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Team A: <strong>

**Mii (Project X Zone) **

**Kogoro (Project X Zone) **

**The Doctor (Dr. Who)**

**Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur)**

**Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave a review, and tell me what you think so far. Also give me some advice on writing stories. This is one of my firsts stories, and i could use some. And again, request a character you'd like to see here. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers of Metal

**Year: ?  
>World: ?<br>Location: Town**

Two men are walking down a street. One looks to be wearing a red coat with black cloths underneath, and white gloves. The other... A giant suit of metal armor?

"So do we know anything about this place?" The red coat says.

"It was built not too long ago. It's a fairly recent town."

"Huh. Sure does. The pain looks straight out the can. Anything else?"

"There's a bakery."

"How good?"

"Supposedly the best in the region."

"Say, when did you get to be the guy who knows better then me about food?"

"Since we have a lot of free time on our hands. And i've been reading some newspapers."

"Buy, this must be a slow town if a bakery makes the front pages."

"More or less the third page."

They find the bakery, and sit near a table. It's quite nice with people drinking coffee, talking, and eating bagels.

"The food sure does look good."

"Are you sure?" Someone behind red coat speaks calmly. But caught his attention.

"I'm positive. Bus is a loose cannon. Fighting whoever he wants, and probably ruining our chances on takeovers."

"While i am inclined to agree with you. The others won't. Erebus has the largest 'account' possible. Losing him would be catastrophic." One takes a sip.

"Oh god help me if i tell Wesker he's wrong on something." He speaks sarcastically. "He's the biggest c*** known to man, with a giant pole up his ass about everything." Everyone around him hears that, and are disgusted. "Unless you're looking over for one, please keeping ding other stuff besides listening to us."

The other face-palms. "Must you keep opening your mouth with such vulgar words. I may speak with Wesker on that."

"I'm not the P***y around Wesker like Bus, okay? Tell 'em all you want." People start getting up and walking away. He see's red coat looking at him. "You mind keeping to yourself, dips***"

"Boy, with a mouth like that. I'm shocked you're mother isn't around to clean it with soap."

"I'm surprised you're mother never taught you manners."

"Look who's talking. The guy in armor covered in a black suit, talking about women's privates."

"Look at him." He points to the the man in armor. "He's doing the same."

"Yeah, but he's being quiet. And not bothering anyone."

"Do you want to take this on to the streets? Because i'll push you into oncoming traffic-"

"Shut up!" The man in between them says. "Please, excuse my compatriot. He is in need of a good spanking. Like a toddler should."

"Hey, I told you not to call me that anymore."

"I am Kane. You are?..."

"Edward. Edward Elric. The guy in armor is my younger brother, Al."

"Pleased to meet you." Al says.

"Younger? If you don't mind, i believed it to be backwards." Some anger shoots into Edward. But doesn't try and yell at Kane.

"It... Happens all the time. So you work in?..."

"Weaponry. We sell weaponry. The most advanced kind for the war."

"I thought the town didn't want anything to do with the war?" Al asks.

"Just because they don't. Doesn't mean we shall abide."

"Why? This looks to be the most peaceful town we've come across. Why try and ruin it?"

"Hm." Kane has a smirk. "You are a pacifist. No?"

"I believe that everyone and everything should live in harmony. While we may not agree with everything. The least we can do settle our differences, before our hate tread overtakes our relationship."

"Preachy, no?" He asks Edward.

"He's the most level headed between us."

"I'm a religious man myself."

"Heeey. We gotta go. We're late for the meeting." Black armor says.

"Ah. Our time is up. Hopefully we meet again, Elric's." Kane shakes both mens hands. Then walks away, with the man in the suit.

"That guy seem at bit odd, Al?"

"I'm more worried about that guy in the suit. You think he's bound to it like me?"

"Probably. Kane's got a secret. Most likely an alchemist."

"Former State Alchemist?"

"Who knows. We should follow him, and see whe-"

Edward is interrupted by the sound of music playing. It's 'Hit That Jive' by Gramatik. (The Elric's don't know the song.) It confuses both them, as there are no speakers anywhere. But plays very clearly. As the song plays, purple spheres appear in the streets. When they disappear, there are armed soldiers wearing white, and orange battle armor. It's nothing the Elric's have ever seen.

"_Eliminate every citizen. Leave no one alive."_ The one in front says. As ordered, a massacre begins. Everyone on the streets are killed. More and more of those men appear. Splitting up to cover each side of the town. Ed and Al, shocked by the violence. Run to the nearest corner, knowing they'll be killed if they do a head on attack.

People run and scream. As the song continues to play over all the death. Ed and Al stop. "What the hell was that?!"

"I-I don't know. They just. Appeared from those purple globes."

"We gotta stop them."

"How?! We're outgunned. And out maned."

"Has that stopped us before?!"

"This is different. An entire army is being brought here, and they have weaponry we've never seen."

"Well we can't just sit here. And what's with the song?"

"I think it's meant to be ironic."

They listen for a moment to the song. It angers Ed that someone thinks this was a fun idea to play while innocents are executed.

"It's Kane. The bastard left as soon as this started. He's behind all of this."

"Ed, won't don't know anything-"

"Al, he said he sells advanced weaponry for the war. I'd say this looks pretty advanced. And when i see him again-" A woman is heard screaming. They both run to where they heard it.

Two soldiers have tied up some citizens. The woman screaming is trying to keep hold of her children. They're pushed away, and she's blindfolded. Her hands are on her head. Crying. One points a gun to her head. Before he kills her, Edward jumps-out. He pulls out a blade from his arm, and stabs the soldier in the throat. He falls dead, with his hands holding his throat.

"_S***!" _The other guard tries to shoot, but is kicked in the chest. Al runs in with a swift punch to the face. Knocking out the soldier out. They both untie the citizens. The mother hugs her kids, and runs away with everyone else. Ed hears some mumbling from the knocked-out soldier. He checks it out.

"Brother?"

"I think this guy has a radio on him. I just need to figure out how to get it off him."

"Here. Let me help."

"Nah, i think i got it-" The helmet opens. Revealing the solder's face. There are pipes running through his checks. The eyes lifeless white. Skin blue and pale. It freaks Edward out. "HOLY CRAP! What the hell is that?!"

"I... I think he's dead."

"How hard did you hit him?!"

"Not to hard!"

Edward looks more at the face. "It's alchemy. Kane brought this guy back to life with some sort of alchemy."

"You think the Philosophers Stone?"

"I don't think so. This is something different. This guy looks to have been brought back using some sort of technology we've never seen." Edward removes the helmet, and hears chatter. He puts it on and listens to the intercom.

Edward slowly takes off the helmet. He wants to crush it, but just can't. Instead, he throws it on the ground hard. Hoping to break it. "There burning corpses. Only women and children. The men are being left in piles." There's a moment of silence. Al tilts his head down in sadness. "Common. Let's go."

"Did they say anything on where Kane is?"

"No. But a lot of troops are being sent to a warehouse not far from here."

"Ed, that's suicide. A warehouse full of them?"

"We don't have much of a choice!"

"No. We do. Let's play this smart. We'll sneak in. See what they're doing. Then report back to Mustang."

"Fine. But if I see Kane. He dies. Got it?"

"Brother..."

"Let's go."

The brothers sneak to where the soldiers are going. Hiding in abandoned buildings to avoid detection. They find a backdoor to the warehouse, and enter. Once inside, the music gets louder. Edward hides behind a small crate as they enter the main room. While Al enters cover behind a bigger crate his size. Edward notices the man with black armor and suit dancing to the music. Like he's having the time of his life. Ignoring the last screams of civilians dying. The soldiers stand in attention. Single file. The music finally ends when Kane enters from above everyone on the balcony.

Edward has the sudden feeling of jumping out, and attacking everyone he can. "Brother." Al says quietly. Edward stays behind the crate. But is unhappy. Kane looks to be wearing different clothes then what he wore earlier. black and red religious robes. Black armor stops his dancing and listens to Kane.

"Men. Our time is nearing. While you may not be of my brotherhood. I treat you as my equal. Soon, not only will your leader have the power he craves. But i shall ascend to the stars once more, and spread my vision of peace to every world. To every galaxy. To every universe. With our alliance, we will give hope to the human race. We shall be the next step in evolution. And you will be the prime example. We can create the purist, and greatest race known and unknown. And for those who believe me a madman? Can join their fallen comrades in the afterlife. One vision... One purpose!"

"_One vision!... One purpose!..." _All the soldiers scream.

"And what if your 'vision' fails?" Edward leaps out from hiding. The soldiers aim at him. Kane is calmly chuckling. "I should have known the fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother could survive the massacre."

"So you do know us?"

"Only the imbeciles that live under rocks, have never heard of your achievements."

"Then you know I don't stand for genocide, or murder of an entire town." Edward pulls out the blade from his arm.

"Yes. I know much about you. Your mother. Your arm, and leg. Your brother. Even your father. I understand you. More then you do yourself. Only a reckless fool would walk in to a gun fight, armed with a knife."

"I think also a shield. Al!" His brother runs in front of him. Standing ready to fight.

"You still have no chance. Or maybe you do." Kane snaps his fingers. All the soldiers teleport away. Leaving an empty warehouse. The Elric's are baffled. Even the guy in black armor. "I may want you dead. But I have a feeling you can help my cause at a later date. Armybot. Don't kill them." Kane vanishes.

Both Elric's are confused with what has happened.

"Right. I don't have a damned clue what in gods name happened, but. I have a job." Hidden blades come out black armor's selves.

"Uh. What kind of name is 'Armybot?'" Al asks.

"Brand name." He strikes Al first.

With a swift kick to the head, Al's helmet flies off. Then he stabs Edward in the arm. It does nothing but ripe the coats arm, and make sparks. Edward strikes back, but Armybot blocks. Al, with his head still off. Grabs Armybot from behind and lifts him. Edward takes off his coat. He tries to jab. Armybot grabs his arm with his feet. He pushes Ed away, then forces Al's arms off him.

Armybot sweeps Al off his feet. Ed engages, and a knife fight begins. "Your arm impresses. Maybe when this is all over, i'll have a nice chat with whoever made it."

"You stay the hell away from her!" Edward starts getting more reckless.

"What? Afraid of damaging your girlfriend? You shouldn't. I'll break her."

"If you go anywhere near her-"

"She'll feel the pain of what you endured that night. Or... Maybe what your mother felt. Becoming a monster made from nightmares. Barley able to breath without feeling she's being stabbed in the chest. All because of your insecurity to let go."

Ed screams in anger. With all his might, he slashes down. Armybot slides to the side, dodging it. Then chops Edwards throat. It's not hard enough to kill him. But is enough to knock him down to the floor. Before he passes out. Armybot hovers over.

"I went easy only for Kane's sake. But i promise the next time we meet. I'll have more fun." Edward fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 1915<br>World: Fullmetal Alchemist  
>Location: ?<strong>

A young woman sits at a table. She works on mechanical parts for an arm. She thinks of the Elric brothers, and where they are. There's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She opens it. Armybot stands looking to the side. "Hiiiii." He looks at the girl. In one hand he holds a pistol. There's a bang...

The woman reaction is blank, as she looks to see a bullet hole through her stomach. She falls. Armybot looks down. "I need your help. Are your services available?" She passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: ?<br>****World: ?  
>Location: Starship <strong>

Four men sit around. Kane teleports into the room. "How are we this evening?"

"Have you succeeded in your mission?"

"The bodies have been burnt, and Armybot has set the bait. The Elric's will follow through stubbornness."

"Good. Our other compatriots has also completed their tasks. Soon we will march on each universe that is rip for the taking. Nothing shall stop us."

Armybot enters. "What the hell was that all about?!"

"Calm yourself, robot. This was all planned."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You played your part. It matters not."

"Now it does! I kidnapped that Winry kid out of spite."

Kane chuckles. " Even better." He pours a drink. "To the future."

"To the future." Everyone says.

"Someone explain!" Armybot yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Team A:<strong>

**Kogoro (Project X Zone)**

**Mii (Project X Zone)**

**The Doctor (Dr. Who)**

**Misturugi (Soul Calibur)**

**Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur)**

**Edward & Al Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Team B:**

**Erebus**

**Wesker**

**Kane (Command & Conquer)**

**Armybot**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading this. I hope your enjoying this, and please leave a review. Also don't be afraid to point out character inconsistency. I may not be fully understanding them, and if i do something they wouldn't do. Just say, and i'll try to edit. Thanks.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Where the Strong Survive

**Year: 1915  
>World: Fullmetal Alchemist<br>Location: Town Warehouse**

"Brother?" That word echos through Edwards head. As he lays on the ground in total blackness. His vision starts to return, with Al staring down at him. "Brother?" "Brother?!" Edward springs awake. Feeling his body being shaken by Al.

"AHH! I'm awake! I'M AWAKE!"

*Sigh* "Thank goodness. I thought you were dead."

"Same here. Was one hell of a chop."

"Who was that guy?"

"Well, we know his name. But i'm more curious on how the hell Kane and his army managed to teleport?"

"Alchemy?"

"No. It couldn't be. No known alchemist has ever teleported a single object from one location to another. If it was possible, i doubt you could move it that far away. What Kane used is something more than alchemy."

"Some sort of technology?"

"Most likely. With what those soldiers were packing. We're dealing with someone highly advanced. How long was I out?"

"A few minutes."

"Then maybe there's still something left." He gets up, and climbs a ladder to where Kane stood. Nothing is out of the ordinary, except for some condensation on the window.

"Find anything?"

"I think so." Edward removes the white glove from his human hand. He slides two fingers across the glass. Then examines the water before tasting it. "Salt water." Ed whispers to himself. Before anything else can happen. The building is covered in light. Engulfing both Ed, and Al.

"Brother?"

"Al, hold on!" The light is blinding. Ed jumps off the railing. Time starts to slow. Until both Elric's freeze in place. The light turns everything white. Then, a flash... The Elric's have disappeared, and the building quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 2013<br>****World: ?  
>Location: Mid-city park<strong>

The city of Japan. Skyscrapers for miles, with neon signs and advertisements on almost each one. A man walks through a small park. He wears black pants with a flame covering his right leg, and red gauntlets. "Jin! Jin, wait up!" a woman yells from behind, running to catch him. She wears an orange qipao, with white feathers on her shoulder holes. And Chinese symbol on her chest.

"Don't follow me. This is my problem. to handle."

"No, it's not! Besides, there's something wrong with you, isn't there?!"

"I came here to find out what's happening to me. It has to be here somewhere."

"What has to be here? We're right in the middle of the Roppongi district!"

"Death..."

Both Jin, and the girl are caught off guard by the voice. They look up to find Erebus, with his sword out. Standing next to the metallic shape of a woman. "Wha... Who are you?!" The girl asks.

"I am Erebus. You are my next challenge."

Near them there's a fountain. It begins to glow. A shot of light bursts into the sky, and coming out are men wearing red devilish armor. Most without helmets. Showing their faces. Red. Disfigured. And horns like the devil.

"Ahh! W-What's that?! Who're those weird guys?!"

Erebus jumps down. "You annoy me." He tries to stab her. Before she can react, Jin blocks the sword with his right arm gauntlet. Then pushes Erebus away. "I hope the legendary Jin Kazama, will be more than the samurai."

"Xiaoyu. Get away. I'll deal with this."

"No!" She stands beside Jin. "We'll deal with this."

"I don't need your help. If I get out of control, you could get hurt- Ngh! Grrrrrh..."

"Jin!"

"My, my 'genes'... They're reacting to those devils!"

"Hm. Perhaps i've made a mistake. You shall deserve a painful death if you do not live up to the rumors." His sword extends out to Jin. Xiaoyu blocking him. "Move away. You can join him in the underworld soon."

'No! If you want Jin. Then face me instead!" There's a moment of silence.

"No..." With a swing of his hand, Xiaoyu falls to the ground in pain. Jin's open to the sword. Just as Erebus is about to kill him...

"Hey!" A voice comes out of no where. Erebus looks over to see another man and woman running towards him. "You heard her! If you want a fight, then you can take on us!" The man says. He wears a black & red karate outfit. The woman with another qipao.

"Good thing we're in time. Don't you lay a finger on innocent people, you!" The woman says.

"More of these 'fighters?' Ha! Fine. I could use the distraction." A fight begins.

Erebus swings his sword in every direction they're way. Both fighters dodging them. Each hit they throw is blocked by his shield. The creatures stand there, waiting for their master to command them. The woman splits up, and moves to the side. She punches. Again, blocked. The man strikes the chest. It does little effect. A swing of the sword. Dodge. His knuckles start to bleed from the punch. Two kicks to the back from the woman. Still no effect. Another swing. Dodge. Another kick. Block. Swing, swing, swing. Kick to the back of the head by the man. Backhand with the shield. Stumbles back.

The woman jumps on Erebus' back. The man with another kick to the face. The woman pushes him off the railing down to the ground. As he falls, She grabs the edge and hangs. The man helps her up. Both walk to Jin and Xiaoyu. Jin still kneeling over. "Are you guys alright?" The woman asks.

"Are you... Pai? The action movie star? Oh, we must be on a film set! I should've guessed, what with those devil guys, that Roman, and the silver robot. This kind of stuff never happens in real life!"

"Sorry, but this is no movie. I don't know about those monsters, or the Roman. But that silver robot is Dural. We're pursuing her. Me and my bodyguard, that is."

"I don't remember anything about being your bodyguard, Pai. Name's Akira Yuki. I'm a martial artist. Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Ling Xiaoyu! This is Jin Kazama. He's-"

"Must you dismiss the obvious?" Everyone looks down to see Erebus standing. "You have yet to defeat me." The devils in armor gather round. "Unfortunately. I cannot lollygag anymore. Work must be done." The devils split-up to cover both sides. Jin grows weaker as they approach. Before they attack. The fountain glows again.

This catches Erebus off guard. As this was not planned. And who should fall out?... A guy with his pants down all the way. With one hand over his crotch. "OWWWW! What the hell?! Can't a guy watch two lesbo's wrestle in oil, without being transported through some sort of portal?" Everyone stands in shock of this man. "Well... I'm waiting?... Oh." He pulls up his pants.

"Who are you?" Erebus asks.

"The guy still waiting for an answer."

"What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Guy waiting."

"Shut up! And tell me your name!"

*Mumble* *Mumble*

"What?"

"You told me to shut up. Can't speak with my mouth closed."

"Just tell me your-"

"Still can't say."

"YOU ARE MOVING YOUR LIPS!"

"No i'm not."

Erebus yells in frustration. He charges at the man. But the guy teleports behind him, and drop kicks his back. Pushing him to the fountain. And Disappearing in a flash of light. "And my brilliance wins again. Unless that was the good guy, but I highly doubt that." He teleports up to where everyone is. "Hey-o. I'm Deadpool."

"Um... Hi, Deadpool. I'm Pai, this is Akira. Over there is Xiaoyu, and Jin."

"Hey-o." Jin and Xiaoyu give him a bad look. "So who are we dealin' with- ACK!" One of the devils stabs Deadpool through the heart. He falls to the ground. The devils attack.

Jin all of a sudden opens his eyes. They glow red like the devils. He pushes Xiaoyu out of the way, and smashes his fist into one of the creatures. Breaking the armor into pieces. There remains a red energy from the punch. Before another attacks, Deadpool gets up. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have a healing factor. Can't die." Deadpool shoots those without helmets on in the head.

One try's to attack him. Deadpool teleports behind, and puts his blade through the back of his throat. Akira kicks one in the chest. Xiaoyu jumps kicks another. The fight begins...

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE!...<strong>

**Year: 2007  
>World: ?<br>Location: School**

Two young adult women are walking down a school hall. One with light purple hair. The other smaller, with blue hair, and a mole near here left eye.

"But in the end i still had to show Tsukasa how to send text messages with her phone. Even after messaging me with it so much, she told me she never figured it out."

"Really?" She sounds surprised, and bored.

"Oh, yeah. Now that she knows how it's done, she's been texting me nonstop. With everything and anything she can think of."

"It's gotta suck to be on the receiving of all of those texts though."

"Nah, not really. I'm not gonna lose any sleep worrying about it, y'know?" Her phone shakes. She checks it to find a text. "Here's the thing. At first she gets really excited about stuff. But then she'll get bored and move on."

"Yeah, i know what you mean. Some people can get so childish sometimes."

"Op. I got another."

"If she doesn't get bored soon, you're gonna be hatin' life. Wait, she can't have that much to text you about."

"I know. And we're together all the time anyway. Oh, and she just discovered emoticons. You see?" She shows her the text.

"You wanna buy the soy milk cream buns again on our way home today?" She notices a hundred different emoticons on the same text. "What's that all suppose to mean?"

"I don't know if you can tell, but she's really having fun with the 'moticons."

"Might as well be hieroglyphics." All of a sudden the building shakes. They look outside to find the park next to them is on fire. Soon firefighters and police surround the park, and put out the fire. Most of the students watch out the window. The teachers try and evacuate. Just when it's about to die out. A man walks out. It's Erebus. Two of the firefighters are cut in half. The police shoot at him, but he cares little. He kicks one of the cars out of his way. And enters the school.

Erebus enters the basement. He finds an old box named, "Art class '97." In it is a clay figure of a heart. There's a subtle glow. His gauntlet starts to absorb what seems to be energy. Hiding down there are the girls. Not evacuating in time. The blue haired one slowly crawls out her hiding place.

"Konata. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sneak up. And capture him."

"What? Are you crazy? You saw him kill some firefighters. And he's bulletproof."

"Yeah, but I figured out how to do the chock hold a few days ago. I'll take him out. Then we can become hero's."

"Or we die, and our graves read. 'Idiots who tried to be vigilantes.'"

"Fine. Just wait here." She crawls out all the way.

"Konata. Konata." Nothing stops her.

Erebus looks to be almost done. Konata is right next to him. She jumps on his back.

"What the!- Get off!" His hand flashes, and they disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH THE OTHERS!...<strong>

The group is doing well against the demons. Jin, although, is acting out of control. Demolishing the creatures without thought. Deadpool all while is sings a song while fighting.

"Hooked on a feelin'! Ba-baba-baaaaa! I'm high on belivin'! Ba-baba-baaaa! Cause you're in lo-ve with me-e."

He's, more or less, using wrestling moves. Hurricanrana on two of the devils. Then a leg drop on both. That somehow knocks-out the creatures. "What? The song is catchy. Damn you Starlord!"

The creatures are either kill (by Deadpool.) Or KO'd. Xiaoyu slowly approaches Jin. Now glowing red allover. "Jin?..." He reacts with a sudden punch to the face. The others try to fight him, but are quickly defeated. Small horns and wings grow on Jin. Before he can finish Xiaoyu, crying. Deadpool smacks the back of his head with a pistol. The glow stops. And the horns and wings retract back into his body.

He falls over unconscious. Everyone gets up. Pai notices Dural is gone. "Mind if I kill him?" Deadpool asks.

"No!" Xiaoyu yells. "It's just his genes. Now that this is over, he'll be better."

"Yeaaaaah, i'm got gonna risk it."

"Please!..." Jin awakens. "Jin!" She holds him.

"Fine. Only because i'm a sappy guy to doomed couples."

"Wha- Happened." Jin asks.

"Nothing. You just freaked out a little. You're fine." He gets up.

"Thanks. I'm sorry if I got out of hand."

"Ah. It's no prob'. Everyone gets the urge to kill everything once in a while."

Jin stands confused. "Who is he?"

"Apparently Deadpool. He came out the fountain like those demons. Except he wasn't planned like them. What happened before you got here?" Akira asks.

"Well, like I said. There was me, sitting near a computer. Ready for some private time. Then, the statue of Lady Death I had started to glow. And now i'm here."

"Hmmm... Maybe we can figure out this mystery if we see that statue." Pai says.

"Good luck. Something tells me i'm not in my universe."

"What does that mean?" Xiaoyu says.

"Well, for starter's i'm in a fanfic. (Which means one of the two couples will be written erotically.) Secondly, do you really think those minions of Satan came from earth?"

"... He has a point. This is beyond anything i've ever seen. And that Roman, 'Erebus.' He did all of this for what?" Jin asks.

"Most likely the fountain. Both Deadpool, and the creatures came from it." Pai says.

"PLOT CONVENIENCE!" Deadpool yells

Everyone gathers around the fountain. Unlike before nothing happens, as they get inside the fountain. "Now what?" Deadpool asks.

"We should keep looking. Something around here cause the fountain to teleport beings."

"Forget it. WRITER! ANOTHER PLOT CONVENIENCE!" And like that the fountain teleports everyone. "THANKS!" No problem. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Team A:<strong>

**Mii (Project X Zone)**

**Kogoro (Project X Zone)**

**The Doctor (Dr. Who)**

**Misturugi (Soul Calibur)**

**Yoshimitsu (Soul Calibur)**

**Edward & Alphonse Elric (FullMetal Alchemist)**

**Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter)**

**Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter)**

**Jin Yakazama (Tekken)**

**Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken)**

**Team B:**

**Kane (Command & Conquer)**

**Wesker**

**Armybot**

**Erebus**

**Dural (Virtua Fighter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry if this is a bit sloppy as i don't have much time for this and homework for school. But in any case, keeping requesting the characters. Sorry, again if you don't see them automatically. Need to figure out the best place to introduce them. <strong>

**Also started a new story. DayZ: Journal of the Survivors. Please check that out ;)**


End file.
